Jamie Lin
Bio Jamie is a Half Blood Saiyan who was born and raised on Planet Earth. She is a member of the Future Saiyans. They travel to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about an evil group called The Time Breakers. Jamie is the most active one put of most in the group thanks to her teacher Matthew. He appearance is she has Lime Green Long Hair with somewhat of a Golden Eye Color. She wears a Red Shirt with Black Arm-Sleeves. Black Pants and a Red Belt. With Orange Boots. She also has a little brother named Malik. Story Jamie first appeared when the Future Saiyans traveled to the past to warn the Saiyan Warriors about the Time Breakers. When they arrived, the groups Capsule Corp. Time Machine landed on Capsule Corps. front yard. The Time Machine door opened and everyone came out. Everyone stood there looking at the Saiyan Warriors who were ready to fight the mysterious people. David finally decided to talk and tell them that every one of them was from 1000 Years in the Future. It took some convincing, but they finally believed them. They told them about the Time Breakers and their abilities. After talking the Future Saiyans decided to stay in this time and train until the day came to fight. Jamie & Malik stayed at Capsule Corp. to train. They all trained for a couple days. One month later they were relaxing at Capsule Corp. until they felt a rumble then a huge explosion not far from there. Everyone came outside and flew off to where the screaming came from. To only see a ruined city & citizens running like a swarm of ants. They were looking around to see what or who caused this. Looking up at a building to see Miira and Towa, the couple that leads the Time Breakers. Miira flew down and grabbed a citizen. Putting his hand on his forehead and turning him into his slave. Miira saw the group of Saiyans and laughed. He then dissapeared with his wife. The group didn't know what to do after what they just saw. Some wanted to fight, but were a little afraid that he would turn them to a slave. But they would take their chances. They all decided to fly off and search again. While on their search, another explosion came from West City. When they arrived, the city was ruined. They were beaten once again. The Saiyans sat down and just thought on what the next move was. While they were talking, a TV turned on. On the TV was Miira who had a news reporter by the shirt. He told the world who he was and what their goal was. Miira requested a fight against the one named David Hoyter. He knew all about him and the Future Saiyans. If Miira did not recieve David in the next 5 hours, he would turn everyone on this planet to his slave having complete control over every single part in their body. He then used the news reporte as an example of what he would if he didn't get what he wanted. He put his hand on the news reporters head and collected all of his DNA. Not leaving a trace behind except of his clothes. As the TV flashed off and exploded, no one knew what to do after that. But David did. He was going to fight. David was just about to fly off but was stopped by Anthony. David couldn't risk the lives of people being controlled by him. He didn't have a choice. Anthony knew that he couldn't fight him alone, so he requested a fight against all of them. If he fought David, he fought all of them. Once all of them agreed to fight they all flew away. When they arrived to the Wasteland, they only saw Miira and Towa with a couple minions already. Miira didn't request to fight all of them. But it didn't matter to him because he thought it wouldn't make a difference. Everyone has just heard enough of Miira. He agrees and sends his minions off to fight everyone else except David. Jamie does fight against the Bio-Androids as well. After seeing how powerful they were she knew that they don't have a chance. But until Malik was being tortured, she lost it. She starts screaming in rage and unlocked her true potential that only she can reach. The Blazing Force Technique. Everything on her body just turns to a light red. Even her hair. It seems like a Kio-Ken kind of technique. Her power has grown and increased by a long shot. She is so much faster and stronger than she was. After killing the Bio-Androids, she was after Miira. Miira and Jamie started to fight but even her Blazing Force Technique wasn't enough to kill him. She then was knocked out next to her brother. After the battle, everyone returned to the Future to end the Future Time Breakers and restore peace to their time. After learning how to control her new powers, she felt more invincible than ever. Special Techniques Blazing Force Technique - A somewhat Kio-Ken kind of power up Lightning Speed - She transports in the speed of light Blazing Rush Attack - A combo rush attack Full Power Barrage - A Ki Blast Barrage Transformations Blazing Force DBZJamieBF.png|Jamie (Blazing Force Technique) Major Battles Jamie vs. Future Time Breakers Jamie vs. Bio-Androids Jamie (Blazing Force) vs. Bio-Androids Jamie (Blazing Force) vs. Miira Jamie vs. Future Bio-Androids Category:Saiyan Category:Future Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z